Sugar
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Rie Kugimiya | dfbackcolor = 6fc | dftextcolor = 73f | dfname = Hobi Hobi no Mi | dfename = Hobby-Hobby Fruit | dfmeaning = Hobby | dftype = Paramecia }} Sugar is a special officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Trébol Army. Appearance Sugar appears to be a young girl, but is actually much older. This halt in aging is due to the effects of her Devil Fruit. During the takeover of Dressrosa, she wore a light-colored dress with a hood having bear-like ears. While she is in the underground world, she wears a dark-colored hooded robe with bear-like ears and a small crown. In the anime, she has aquamarine hair, a pink monocle with a purple covering, and a white dress with light blue polka dots and open-toed sandals. Personality Not much is known about her personality, but since she helped Doflamingo take over the kingdom of Dressrosa, and turned many citizens into toys, despite knowing that anybody who knew them would forget them, she can be assumed to be a person with evil motives. She has shown signs of childish behavior, as demonstrated when she ran around the palace, looking for Doflamingo, after he had already left for Punk Hazard. Sugar appears to be fairly indifferent about the events that happen around her, as she showed no reaction when Baby 5 attacked Doflamingo. She has a fondness for grapes, which are apparently her favorite food. She often eats them off her fingers. She is shown to be quite rude to Trébol, despite the latter being in charge of her protection. She has distinct way of speaking as she stretches out the last words she says in a sentence such as "Whatcha Doooooin?" She seems to dislike when people consider her to be weak (due to her child-like appearance), to the point where she (literally) drops everything to show off her strength. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Being her captain, it can be assumed that Sugar has a good relationship with Doflamingo. She seems to follow his orders, since she keeps the toys of Dressrosa transformed. Trébol Despite Trébol dutifully guarding her under the orders of Doflamingo, Sugar does not get along well with him as she openly expresses her desire for him to die. In turn, Trébol often refers to her as a brat and treats her like a child. Abilities and Powers Despite her young appearance and having Trebol as her bodyguard, Sugar is quite formidable in terms of speed and agility, as seen when she countered a number of attacking Tontatta Dwarves, who are fast enough that normal Humans cannot see them. Devil Fruit Sugar has the power of the Hobi Hobi no Mi, which allows her to turn people into toys, as well as erasing the memories of those who once knew them, as well as their own memories of others who have been turned into toys. She used this ability in order to help Doflamingo take over Dressrosa. It is said that the user stops aging once the fruit has been eaten. She is also able to make a contract with her victims and control them, leaving them with no control over their own bodies. This power instantly transforms the victim and with Sugar's speed she can transform a group of victims in only a few seconds. History Past Sugar was seen ten years ago, assisting the other Donquixote Pirates in the invasion of the palace. After Doflamingo successfully took over Dressrosa, Sugar turned many of the citizens into living toys. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Sugar was first seen sitting beside Doflamingo, on one of his chairs outside the Dressrosa palace. She watched and ate fruits as Baby 5 attempted to attack Doflamingo, and as Doflamingo talked to Vergo about the situation with Law. She was later seen searching for Doflamingo. She asked Lao G and Jora where Doflamingo had gone, to which Lao G responded by telling her that he was probably in the room on the fourth floor. Sugar then told him that Doflamingo was not in the room, to which Lao G sighed, and replied by saying that Doflamingo had gone out by himself again. Dressrosa Arc She was later seen watching the Den Den Mushis in the Dressrosa palace ring, after Doflamingo's false resignation from the Shichibukai. Later on that day, Baby 5 asked her where Doflamingo was, to which she responded that she did not know. After the losers from the Corrida Colosseum tournament were imprisoned, she turned them into toys. While Franky was attempting to breach the Toy House, Sugar heard the skirmish through a Den Den Mushi. Trébol assured Sugar that the Straw Hats' goal is the SMILE factory and she can just turn them into toys if they manage to reach that far. Trébol also told her with certainty that nobody knew about her. Sugar remained calm, apparently unaware that she is the target of Usopp, Robin, Thunder Soldier, and an army of dwarves. When Cavendish was brought to the executive tower, Sugar transformed him into a toy and put him under the control of the Donquixote Family. Meanwhile, Usopp and the dwarves stood outside her room as Leo discussed poisoning Sugar with an extremely spicy grape, therefore knocking her out. Robin (disguised as one of Doflamingo's subordinates) entered the room and lured Trebol out of the tower. Once Trebol left, a group of dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. While her toys battled the rest of the dwarves, she picked up a Den Den Mushi and warned Trebol of the trap. Major Battles *Sugar vs. Dwarves of Tontatta Kingdom Trivia * She is the last major known member of the Donquixote Pirates to be named. * Her habit of eating fruit from her fingertops and her haircut is most likely a reference to Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain. References Site Navigation fr:Sugar it:Sugar Category:Children Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Dressrosa Characters